


letting his guard down

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [127]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Seteth is always so stiff and hard to read, and if Byleth is going to get anywhere with him, she's going to need to get him to let his guard down.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Commissions [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

The two of them have been getting quite close lately, but neither of them have it in them to make a move just yet. While Byleth has no experience with such things, and therefore no idea how she should go about it, Seteth thinks that everything is far too complicated, and that he has no chance of making something like that work with anyone, let alone someone like Byleth. So the two of them just keep doing things like they always do, ignoring their budding feelings, and hoping that, if anything is meant to change between them, that it will happen naturally.

During battles, they typically fight close together, working their strategies around one another until they make quite the fearsome pair. But one day, Seteth disappears from her side just as the battle is ending, and Byleth, worried about what could have happened to him so suddenly, goes off looking for him, rather than assisting in the post-battle efforts.

She has no idea where to start looking for Seteth, but heads off in the opposite direction from where she was facing, hoping that this will be the best place for her to start. Soon is enough, she is far from the crowds of people, with the area growing quiet, until she hears something, and follows the source of the noise. Rounding a corner, she suddenly stops short, freezing as she finally comes upon the man that she has been looking for.

But Seteth is facing the wall and does not notice her at all, because he is much too distracted with something else. That something also happens to be the source of the noise, which, now that she is close enough, she can tell is the sound of liquid spraying against the wall, mingled with Seteth’s heavy, relieved breathing.

It all makes sense to her now; looking back, he had become rather stiff throughout the course of the battle, seeming a bit distant and distracted, and then he had run off straight away, and now she knows that is because he must have been incredibly desperate to piss. Now, he is taking care of that, right here where anyone could have run into him, and Byleth, for reasons unknown to her, can’t bring herself to turn away, giving him the privacy that he obviously needs. Instead, she just keeps watching him, absolutely fascinated by the sight of him emptying his full bladder.

Byleth begins to feel something that she very rarely feels, something that has come up more often since meeting Seteth, but something that is still rather foreign to the former mercenary. By now, she knows what it is to be aroused, and by now, she is used to associating that feeling with Seteth, but somehow, she is fairly sure that seeing him in this situation should not trigger that. And yet, she bites her lip, feeling her face heat up, and feeling a similar heat pooling in her stomach, and while she knows that this situation should not turn her on so much, she also knows that simply seeing Seteth is not enough to turn her on.

Quickly, she turns to leave, wanting to get away before he notices that she is watching him. It will be difficult to face him after this, but she needs to wait until she is alone before she starts seriously thinking about it, and pondering what it means for her. Not only that, but she needs to figure out why she can’t stop wondering what might have happened if he had not been able to make it away from her in time.

~X~

Byleth gets hardly any sleep that night, replaying what she has seen over and over again in her mind. She got just enough of a glimpse of him that she could almost excuse her excitement for something related to that, but she knows that it has to be more than that. After all, she can’t stop thinking about the fact that this is the first time she has ever even  _ associated _ Seteth with the concept of pissing, and now she has come to realize that she has never seen excuse himself for that reason.

If it were just the fact that she saw him exposed, then she would not be so caught up in what she saw him doing, and would not be left to imagine various scenarios in which he would be too proud or too shy, too proper or too busy, to take his time to relieve himself. She would not keep thinking about that battle today, and how he was desperate right next to her, the whole time. At this point, she has to admit that she has more of an interest in that than anything else, and even though she can’t make sense of it, she knows that she won’t be able to forget this any time soon.

She has already known for some time that she will have to be the one to make the first move, if she is going to get anywhere with him, but she has avoided that for just as long, because she has no idea how to make such a move. Even now, she is not sure that what she is thinking about will actually serve as a decent start to a relationship, but this is all that she has to go off of, and the part of her that wants to see more will not be quiet. Byleth decides that she is going to have to get Seteth into a situation like that again, when the two of them can be alone.

His humiliation will leave his guard low, and her desire for him will be so great that she might finally be able to forget her shame in the matter, and actually act on it. If that is the case, then the two of them might actually be able to make some progress, and Byleth will be able to indulge in this strange new interest, all at the same time. All she has to do is come up with the proper plan, but she is not used to being this proactive where these matters are concerned, and she is a little surprised with just how enthusiastic she is.

Still, she is determined to see this through to the end.

~X~

Her plan is nothing fancy, when she finally comes up with it. It simply involves her sticking close by his side, under the guise of studying more about his duties in the church, because she wants to be more involved. Lady Rhea is thrilled to hear that she is taking such an interest, and approves it right away, with Seteth having little say in the matter, though he does not complain as much as he might have in the past. Byleth hopes that this is a good sign, where his feelings for her are concerned.

But with any luck, after today, she will be able to get what she wants from him, and she won’t have to worry about that anymore. If she has to stay by his side the whole day, there is a strong possibility that he will not want to excuse himself for any reason, just as he normally does. Because of his pride, he will be forced to hold it for a long time, and Byleth will be able to watch him squirm, right up until he loses all control, and then...she has to stop herself from thinking too much about it right now, or else she will get too excited and get distracted.

For most of the day, nothing exciting happens, and nothing even remotely close to what she is hoping for, though she watches him very closely, waiting for any sign that he is starting to show a need to pee. She feels on edge all day, watching and waiting, but it is several hours before she even begins to notice a stiffness in his walk, or the slight expressions of discomfort on his face. At that point, she is on high alert, trying to hide her excitement as she waits for it to get so bad that he can’t hide it.

A few more hours go by, as Byleth begins to marvel at his ability to hold it, and still, he tries to keep things subtle. She can tell that it must be getting bad for him at this point, but he says nothing and makes no excuses, continuing to go about his daily work, while showing Byleth everything that she would need to do, were she filling in for him at any point. It is hard to pay attention to that when all she cares about is the state of his bladder, watching him until she can tell how distracted he is, that he trembles when he remains still for too long, that the expression on his face practically tells the world that he would rather be anywhere other than here.

The two are in relative privacy right now, so if it were to happen here, she would be the only one to know about it, and she could help comfort him through it, until they…

The fantasy begins to take form in her mind, so vivid that she nearly misses it when he says, “Wait here for a moment. I forgot something, so I’ll be right back.”

As soon as he is gone, Byleth hangs her head and softly groans. He got her! Maybe he doesn’t realize that he got her, but he definitely did. Whatever he “forgot,” he must have forgotten on purpose, so that he would have an excuse to leave long enough to take care of his pressing urge, and then return to her as if nothing happened, with whatever he was going to get.

Maybe she isn’t cut out for plans like this after all.

~X~

But as it turns out, she didn’t need to worry about her own plans after all, though she doesn’t realize that until a while later. She is forced to continue working with him for several days, not wanting anyone to figure out the reason behind her pretending to be interested in his work, but she does not get her hopes up that he will allow himself to get desperate around her again, and allows him his excuses to take breaks without having to admit to the problem.

And then one day, while they are in a secluded storage room together, they get stuck. Neither are sure how it happened, but try as they might, they can’t get the door to push open, and deduce that someone must have put something in front of the door, not realizing that they were in there. They had had to clear a way to get in here to begin with, so it would make sense, but after calling for help for a while, nobody comes to their rescue. Seteth is completely opposed to using any violent means to get out, not wanting to destroy anything important in the process, so all they can do is wait.

But there is discomfort in his face as he says that they must wait, and Byleth realizes that he has not taken any poorly disguised bathroom breaks today. Though she knows it might be a little cruel, secretly, she prays that no one will come by for a while, because she could not have planned this better herself.

For a while, they sit in silence, both pretending to be distracted by some of the old texts in the room, but it is not long before she notices that he seems even more distracted by his need, and that it is becoming harder for him to try and hide it from her. Even sitting still seems difficult for him, and she bites her lip, wondering what he is going to do about it. Is he going to try and find somewhere to get some privacy in here, begging her not to watch or listen, or will he try to fight until the end, even though there is a good chance that he will lose that fight?

As time drags on, Byleth finds that she can’t wait to find out what the answer to that question is, and though she wants to feel bad for being so excited right now, she just can’t help herself. It is impossible to control her reactions, and as Seteth begins to fidget, looking more and more distressed with each passing moment, she knows that she should feel bad for him, and guilty for her own arousal, but instead, her arousal only grows.

From time to time, he will tell her to make sure that she listens carefully for any noises outside, so that they do not miss a chance to be let out, but other than that, he says nothing, trying to keep his struggle to himself. She wonders how long he has been holding back; he had not yet slipped away for a break today, and he may have been about to do so just before they came in here, and now he is forced to wait much longer for relief.

He must be absolutely bursting, and that thought causes her to whimper, though she has to play it off when he looks over at her with a questioning expression. At the very least, he is so distracted that he can’t spare her much of a thought, and then, suddenly, he is standing up, looking more distressed than she has ever seen him.

“I-I’m sorry for this, but I...but I don’t have any other option, I’m afraid. Please...look away, and tell no one of this. I-I promise that I’ll see to it that this is cleaned up later, but I...I can’t wait on someone to rescue us anymore.”

Byleth’s eyes widen as she realizes that this is it- he isn’t going to be able to hold it anymore, so he is going to do it right in front of her. He turns around, unable to wait for a proper reaction from her, and she can’t obey his request that she look away. All she can do is watch from behind, as he frees his cock, wasting no more time before he begins pissing against the wall, with a sigh of relief that probably comes out louder than he intended.

Byleth can’t help herself. Rather than looking away, she moves to get a better look, to watch Seteth as he empties his full bladder, and he is too caught up in his relief to properly be able to stop her. His stammers of, “Wh-what are you  _ doing _ ?” are not enough to make her look away, and he can’t stop now that he has started.

She marvels at him, at the amount that he has been holding back for so long, and it is clear that he would have pissed himself, had he tried to force himself to wait even a moment longer. She bites her lip and whimpers, unable to turn her eyes from him even as his stream finally trickles to a stop.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” he asks, in a quiet and tired voice. Humiliation is clear on his face, and whatever reason he may think she has for watching him, he seems completely caught off guard when she moves in front of him, backing against the wall as she pulls him into a kiss.

It is as if everything that she has felt for him and kept hidden all comes out at once, as if she has kept it under wraps for too long, and now her body can’t contain it anymore. And, judging by the way he kisses her back, by the way he abandons all of his reservations, it seems that Seteth feels the same way. The two of them have been hiding this for too long, and even if he is confused about her motivations and about what brought this on, once he is faced with such an obvious display of desire from Byleth, there is nothing he can do to resist it anymore.

Yet another thing he has held in for too long, and now has no choice but to let it come pouring out of him.

He hesitates when they break the kiss, not sure if they should take things any further, but Byleth urges him on, saying, “Don’t you think you’ve kept me waiting long enough?”

“It isn’t as if you let me know that you were waiting for me,” he replies rather stiffly, but then, he looks off to the side. “I’m afraid it’s been a while for me, so I…”

“Don’t worry,” she interrupts him, kissing him again so that she can silence all of his worries. He reaches his hands down to pull at her shorts, letting her know that she has managed to get through to him. His hands are clumsy as he fingers her, not breaking the kiss this time, and each time that she moans into his mouth, he echoes her, excited by her own excitement.

Her impatience soon gets the better of her, and she pulls his hand back, before pressing her hips to his, hoping that he gets the message without her having to pull out of his kiss. But Seteth has to break it, as he pushes her legs up, letting her weight rest against the wall behind her, and presses the tip of his cock against her, murmuring, “If you’re sure that you’re ready for this…”

“I am,” she promises him, and with that, he pushes forward, filling her slowly and overwhelming her immediately. It takes her quite a while to regain her composure, and by the time she becomes aware of her surroundings once more, Seteth is steadily thrusting into her, completely lost in the moment as he groans, nuzzling against her neck.

For so long, she has needed this, and he has needed it just as much, or maybe even more. Both have felt so close to the other that it was only a matter of making the first move, but before now, neither have been able to. After such a long wait, and after wanting this so much, it only makes sense that they are immediately overwhelmed by their need, and immediately lost in mutual bliss.

Byleth has been steadily working herself up for as long as they have been locked in here together, watching him fidget and squirm, and so, it takes her an almost embarrassingly short amount of time to reach her climax, crying out for him as she comes hard, just barely aware of the fact that this is enough to push him over the edge as well.

It takes the two of them some time to catch their breath and to be able to properly look at each other again, even once their clothes are back on. Both have to hope that no one passed by to overhear them, or passed by that they missed entirely when they still need to get out of here. It seems that they still have some time to kill, but at the very least, they have quite a bit to discuss, though there is one topic that Byleth would prefer to avoid.

Of course, Seteth is on top of that one right away. “Care to explain what all of that was about?” he asks with a raised brow, and she has no idea how she is going to explain herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAme story, but Seteth's POV this time, so more focus on the omo and I did not write the sex scene again.

Seteth is eager to break away from the group as soon as he has a chance. Ordinarily, he would stay close by the others, making sure that everything is properly finished, helping to figure out who needs healers right away, and who can stand to wait for a little while. At the very least, he would probably take the chance to stick close to Byleth, but she is part of the reason that he is so eager to get away.

It has been a long and difficult fight, one that came on nearly out of nowhere, meaning that he had no time for certain essential battle preparations, meaning that he has to piss terribly, and unless he wants everyone to know about that, he needs to get away as quickly as possible, slipping off into the quiet streets, evacuated not long after the fighting began. This is definitely not his ideal place to do this, but it is the closest he is going to get to being able to find any sort of privacy, so he just has to deal with it for now.

Each step is like agony on his already bursting bladder, and he feels as though he could lose control at any moment, but still he persists, trying to find the right place that feels just far enough away from the others that he runs no risk of being caught. In the meantime, he could very well lose control before reaching such a place, but he vows not to let that happen, fighting his own private battle until finally, he finds an alleyway he can be satisfied with.

Perhaps he is only satisfied now because he knows it will only take a few more steps before he fully pisses himself, but he decides not to dwell on that. Or, rather, he has no real chance to dwell on it, because he really is on the verge of losing control, and taking care of that is the most important thing on his mind right now. It is all he can do to get his clothes out of the way and take aim at the wall before he is letting loose with a sigh of relief that embarrasses him even knowing that there was no one around to hear it.

At least, as far as he knows. Because, in his current state, he is so distracted, it would probably be entirely possible for someone to sneak up on him and catch a glimpse of what he is doing, before he ever noticed them approach, thus giving him no time to cover himself and come up with an excuse for why he is out here by himself. But Seteth is certain that the others are too busy finishing up on the battlefield for anyone, even Byleth, to notice that he has wandered off. As far as he knows, he manages to get away with this without being detected.

~X~

Things are going a bit too well between him and Byleth, and he has no idea what to do about that. It feels wrong, at this point in his life, to get into a relationship with anyone at all. He brings far too many complications to the table, and makes it too difficult to really love him when he does not give his true self away, and yet he finds himself sharing secrets with Byleth, starting to show her a bit of his true self, because he wants to be closer to her. It is difficult to deal with his feelings for the professor, when he knows that he should not have them to begin with, but it is becoming harder and harder to deny them.

When she requests to study under him so that she can better understand the church and the duties that he has to carry out, he almost wants to say no. Just being that close to her will only make his foolish crush grow, and he is not sure if he can handle anymore of that, not without making a fool of himself as he tries, for the first time in centuries, to court a woman. It is far better that they start trying to keep their distance, but he has been saying that for a while, and they still continue to get closer by the day.

In the end, the archbishop thinks that it is a lovely idea and is happy that Byleth is taking such an interest, so Seteth would not be able to say no either way, but in the end, he finds that he does not want to, and is eager to spend more time with her. That is, until he realizes that he will be watched closely, throughout the entire day.

Seteth is shy about some things, whether others might believe that about him or not. He likes to keep certain things private, and when it comes to excusing himself for _certain matters_ , he would prefer not to do that at all, if possible. He always waits until he is alone before going off to relieve himself, always forcing himself to hold it throughout countless interactions, rather than admit to anyone present that he needs a break. He does most of his duties for the church by himself, so it is easy enough to find time during the day for a break, but if Byleth is always beside him, then he will not have the chance.

The recent battle is still very present in his memory, reminding him of how desperate he was, how close he was to revealing that to her, before he finally managed to get away and take care of things. He hopes that he will not find himself in such a situation during their day together, because, unlike the heat of a battle, his daily work offers him no excuse for not going to the bathroom right when he needs to, and he will look even more ridiculous if she finds out just how shy he is about the whole ordeal.

The day starts off well enough, and at first, he can forget his ridiculous anxiety for a little while, and enjoy the time he gets to spend with Byleth, even if he is keeping his tone professional, trying not to lean too far into uncertain territory. It becomes harder and harder with each passing day to deny their growing connection, and working closely like this only makes that more difficult, so that struggle takes up enough of his focus in the beginning that he barely notices his bladder steadily filling, until it really starts to get pressing.

But eventually, it does get to the point where he knows that he has to piss, and he knows that he is not going to be able to last all day, not like this. It seems that no matter how cautious he is, and no matter how much practice he has with holding back, his limits stopped improving a while ago, and he finds himself in these desperate situations all too often, making it difficult to keep his private needs…well, _private_. Working alone has been a big help in that, because taking breaks is easy when there is no one to make excuses to, but Byleth is right here with him, completely disinterested in taking a break for herself.

That was his first and only plan for dealing with this, and she completely neutralizes it, without even realizing what she is doing. If he were able to shake her for even a few moments, he could disappear to relieve himself, and come up with any number of excuses for his disappearance, if she happened to return first and ask him where he got off to. But, as things are now, she is determined to stick close by him all day, wanting to learn the ins and outs of his work for the church. And how can he ever try to take a break of his own when he is the one teaching her, and she is so determined to follow through with her request to shadow him that she is willing to sacrifice her own breaks? It would only make him look worse, even if he were able to hide the fact that it is because he is bursting to piss.

Desperate and stiff, wildly uncomfortable, Seteth knows that he needs to come up with something soon, or else this is not going to end well for him at all. Things are moving past critical, and each step is agony on his bursting bladder. If he does not get away from Byleth quickly, he is not going to make it, and there is no excuse that he can make to cover up something like that, so wouldn’t it just be better to tell her the problem now, like a normal person would? He wishes that were a possibility for him, but it seems that, no matter how old he gets, he is not able to work past this one little thing. Even _Flayn_ hardly knows that he’s capable of such a bodily function, that is how secretive he is about it.

A final plan comes to him at last, a desperate final effort to save himself. He has to be a little bit more patient, after leaving something behind in another room, so that, after several agonizing minutes, going through the motions, he is able to tell Byleth to wait right there, while he goes back to retrieve his “forgotten” item. Which means a very quick detour to empty his bladder, his heart pounding wildly all the while, praying that Byleth will not somehow catch onto what he has done.

The relief is so great that he can hardly stand it, and once he returns to her and sees that she is still waiting for him, none the wiser, he is able to resume his daily work, feeling so much better now.

~X~

Byleth is a little bit less persistent in the coming days, as they continue to work together, and Seteth finds that she is a lot more willing to take breaks after that first day. It becomes a lot easier to deal with, his desperation no longer getting in the way of their time together, and he begins to let his guard down, not nearly as worried about it as he was to start with.

That is probably what allows him to be so careless, the day that they get locked in the storage room.

He has no idea how it has happened, nor does Byleth, but the two of them are stuck, and there is nothing that they can do to save themselves, stuck in here until someone comes along to help them. Which means that his steadily filling bladder is suddenly a much bigger problem than he thought it was, back when he figured they were getting close to their daily break time, which he has gotten rather accustomed to over the past couple days. Now, he is trapped with her, with no idea when he is going to get out, and he needs to piss, and he knows that it is only going to get worse as time goes on.

Seteth tries his best not to panic, and not to let her see how worried he is, but he is seriously worried, because this isn’t even a situation that he can get out of by forcing himself to overcome his bladder shyness. Even if he were able to openly excuse himself for that, he would not be able to leave the room, and that means that, if nobody comes to find them quickly enough, then he is going to end up peeing in front of Byleth, whether he wants to or not. All he can do is fight to hold it, and pray that his bladder will not fail him now, that he will at least be able to hold it until he can get away from her. He does not want her to find out just how desperate he is, or how worried he is that he will not be able to hold it.

But things are not easy for him. Waiting it out without any certain way out only makes him more nervous and agitated, which only makes his predicament all the more pressing, making him feel even more desperate with each passing second. If only he had taken a break earlier today, but how was he to know that something like this might happen? How was he to know that, if he had did not take his break earlier than he usually does, that he would end up in a position that he would not be able to go at all? It is not a valid criticism of himself, and yet, as his bladder throbs, agonized under pressure, he can’t help but mentally kick himself for being so careless.

The two of them are quiet, listening for any sounds that might indicate someone coming near them, but Seteth is also grateful for the lack of conversation, because it means he does not have to try and keep up with whatever Byleth might say, and try to pretend that he is not absolutely dying over here. His panic keeps growing by the second, even though he tries to tell himself that he does not need to panic, that panicking only makes his need that much worse.

He wants to believe that, if he approaches this calmly, that he will be able to calm down his urge a bit, making it manageable, and that, with patience, someone will come to let them out of here, and he will be able to quickly make his excuses and leave with his dignity intact. However, he knows that all of that is just a bit too hopeful, especially as his condition continues to get worse, and it is hard enough to hold back, but it is even more difficult when he has to do so while pretending that there is nothing wrong, and doing nothing that might tip Byleth off to just how precarious this predicament really is.

He needs to hold still, but that is very difficult, as he feels dangerously close to leaking any time he holds still for too long. If he has to move, then he tries to make things subtle, fidgeting only when necessary, and trying to keep a straight face, trying to keep everything completely natural. It would be a lot easier to deal with if not for the fact that there is no way of knowing if Byleth is actually completely oblivious to his suffering, or if she has already noticed, and is just pretending not to, because she wants to be polite. The latter option is so humiliating that he can barely stand to think about it, but he knows that it is a very real possibility, that Byleth might have known from the start.

If she knows, then perhaps there is no point in trying to keep it a secret, and perhaps he can be a bit more open? But, no- for one thing, he has no idea if she knows or not, and that certainly isn’t something that he can ask her without revealing it either way, and for another thing, even if she did know, he would still want to behave in the most dignified manner possible, so that she would not realize just how bad his need was, and make it seem as though he had a good handle on his desperation.

Time continues to drag on, with no one coming by, and no real way of knowing just how much time has passed. All he knows is that he is going to lose control any minute now, that each second that passes by just pushes him closer to his limit. He can’t stand still at all right now, and he can hardly breathe, fighting it with all his might. It won’t be long now until he completely humiliates himself, and his only option, his only chance to even _minimize_ the humiliation, is something that he never would have dreamed of doing, especially not in front of her.

But when he feels a hot spurt leak out of him, he knows that this is his only option. As much as he may hate it, he absolutely has to do this, or else he will be stuck with wet clothes, and Byleth will not be the only one to know about his humiliation. Maybe she is one of the ones that he cares about the most, but at least like this, he can minimize the damage a little bit.

“I-I’m sorry for this, but I...but I don’t have any other option, I’m afraid. Please...look away, and tell no one of this. I-I promise that I’ll see to it that this is cleaned up later, but I...I can’t wait on someone to rescue us anymore,” he stammers, hardly able to believe that he is actually saying this out loud. He sees the way that her eyes widen in disbelief, furthering his humiliation, but he really can’t wait anymore, about to burst.

In fact, he can’t even wait to see if she looks away, and hopes desperately that she does as he turns to face the wall, getting his clothes out of the way just in the nick of time as he lets lose with a sudden burst of piss. He does not intend his low groan of relief to come out quite so _loud_ , which is even more humiliating, but then, the rush of relief overpowers him, and for a moment, he feels too good to care. He came much too close to pissing himself this time, and he is simply glad to finally be able to empty his bursting bladder.

But as his stream slows to a stop, he knows that it is time to face Byleth, to assess the damage of this shameless display. He can only hope that she is a little bit understanding, and not too terribly disgusted with him, but he is prepared for the worst. What he doesn’t know, what she will reveal to him in time, is that this is not nearly as bad as he thinks it is, and that she has been hoping for something like this all along

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
